In U.S. Pat. No. 7,569,518, a compound represented by formula [1]:
wherein X represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a methyl group, and Y represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a methyl group,and the like are useful as an active ingredient of a plant disease control agent was described, and an advantageous production method thereof has been desired.
In addition, US 2009/156608 discloses a certain type of pyridazine compounds.